


Killers In The Mirror

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Series: Miraculous Ladybug AUs [15]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Torchwood
Genre: Attempted Murder, Bio!Parents AU, Bio!parents jack and ianto, Immortal!Marin, Lila Rossi salt, Male!Marinette - Freeform, Other, Poly Relationship, class salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: This song fits well with immortal!Marin and I love Set It Off. This also involves soulmate au where they share the other's injuries. The song is Killer In The Mirror by Set It Off.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Miraculous Ladybug AUs [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520429
Comments: 7
Kudos: 254





	Killers In The Mirror

  


_**Look out, they’re closing in on you now** _

_**Wake up, or you’ll wake up six feet down** _

_**Nobody’s got your back in this town** _

_**Knock ‘em in the teeth now** _

_**Out here, there’s no negotiation** _

_**No room to start a conversation** _

_**Before you get a taste, it’s taken** _

_**Never let you guard down** _

Marin weakly fidgets with his miraculous ring as he walked outside at night in Paris. He felt as if being watched as he walked alone, his suit was a dark blue with his pink tie which he fidgets with as he walked home from the library.

He kept hiding away in the library when Torchwood didn’t have anything better to do and he didn’t really want to interact with anyone really from school.

Other than Luka.

It wasn’t that he was hurt by how quickly the class, sans Nathaniel and Chloé, turned against him. It was how easy it took them to do so.

They’ve only know him for almost 2 years while Lila for half a year.

Granted, he had duties in Torchwood and with traveling with the Doctor with his fathers.

And Lila used his absences to turn him against the clsss.

It didn’t get easier when she found out he was gay.

Sure everyone in the class knew, but she used that against him when she tried to get him to act the stereotype.

It helped he was a mix of both his dads, sure he was a flirt, but he became a huge blushie mess when flirted back on.

Which Luka and Damien loved and teased him about.

He picked up the pace, Plagg on his shirt pocket somewhat trembling.

He was just crossing the Pont des Arts bridge and then he would be closer to home.

_**Get back, put your hands up, kinda messed up, but it’s tough luck** _

_**And I’m sorry, but I don’t feel bad for you** _

_**'Cause I know if you could switch this, you’d be dishing out the same shit** _

_**Saying sorry, but I don’t feel bad** _

He feels people follow him, but he’s still very surprised when he’s pushed to the floor harshly.

He gasps softly as he’s flipped over and punched on the cheek harshly by Kim.

Across Paris and in Gotham two boys wake up and flinch at the throbbing on their cheek.

Marin squeezed his eyes tight and made himself go numb.

He’s been hurt and harmed a bunch while with the travels he did with the doctor.

He ignored the pain and slight throbbing on his head as it was slammed into the concrete.

He made himself numb, but it didn’t help his two soulmates.

_**Now I know there’s no one I can trust** _

_**I used to think there was** _

_**Tell me that I’m cutthroat** _

_**I think you got your eyes closed** _

_**Feel the fear and swallow back the tears** _

_**Let weakness disappear** _

_**There’s nobody but me here** _

_**The killer in the mirror** _

Luka cries out in pain and Anarka scrambled to check on her son when she heard his cries.

Across the world a boy curled up in a ball, his siblings, father, and grandfather running around getting the first aid kit.

_**Killer in the, killer in the, killer in the mirror** _

_**Killer in the, killer in the, killer in the mirror** _

Marin dozed off having become a bit numb to the harm his classmates were doing to him. He then suddenly woke up as his classmates lifted him roughly from the floor and hissed as they carried him.

They sneered at him before tossing his sore body into the river under the bridge.

_**Where did all of the good people go?** _

_**They hide behind the bars on windows** _

_**In hopes they can forget we’re close** _

_**Trying to get some of what they’ve got** _

_**'Cause I used to believe in justice** _

_**A place where there was better judgment** _

_**But now I’m feeling so disgusted** _

_**By the “have its” and the “have nots”** _

His classmates cheered and snickered before running off, leaving Marin in the water to drown.

Marin gasps once he hits the water and blearily looks around in the water as he sinks a little lower, mentally shocked at his classmates willing to murder him.

All because of Lila.

Juleka arrives to the boat and pales as she sees an ambulance trying to wake up a pale and bruised Luka.

Soulmates were a common thing, the rare one was of where the Soulmates shared the same injuries of the other.

She gasps and cries out as she realizes Marin was one of those rare few as well as her brother.

She feels her stomach drop as she remembered that her brother was Marin’s soulmate.

The class just harmed Marin and threw him in the river.

Luka felt everything.

She caused her brother to be harmed.

It didn’t make her feel better when Marin’s dads came up with a van.

And take her brother’s body away.

On a body bag.

_**Get back, put your hands up, kinda messed up, but it’s tough luck** _

_**And I’m sorry, but I don’t feel bad for you** _

_**'Cause I know if you could switch this, you’d be dishing out the same shit** _

_**Saying sorry, but I don’t feel bad** _

Marin hoped Luka was ok, the poor boy realized he was his soulmate after Marin got a slight cut on his arm and Luka winced in pain at the cut he got as well.

That was an interesting chat he had Luka and the rest of the Torchwood team.

_**Now I know there’s no one I can trust** _

_**I used to think there was** _

_**Tell me that I’m cutthroat** _

_**I think you got your eyes closed** _

_**Feel the fear and swallow back the tears** _

_**Let weakness disappear** _

_**There’s nobody but me here** _

_**The killer in the mirror** _

Luka gasps awake and scrambles gripping his throat as he pants from the back of the closed van.

He heard Juleka’s and his mother’s screams.

But he didn’t care about Juleka anymore.

Marin had told him what was going on with the class and had became worried for his soulmate. The poor boy already had difficulty with hiding his immortality and fast healing, he didn’t need Lila making his life more difficult in Paris.

And now his sister’s class, minus Marin’s two friends, tried to murder him.

They tried to murder his soulmate.

_**Killer in the, killer in the, killer in the mirror** _

_**Killer in the, killer in the, killer in the mirror** _

That morning Lila’s eyes widened as the police stormed into her apartment.

Mrs. Rossi was pale as she let the police walk into her apartment and shakes as the police arrest her daughter.

“Wait stop! I have diplomatic immunity!” Lila screeched as they arrested her.

“You don’t. I don’t Lila you know this,” her mother said making her pale.

“W…what?” she breathes out.

“You and your class murdered the son of the Torchwood directors Jack and Ianto Jones-Harkness,” her mother choked on her sobs and Lila paled.

Marin was the son of the Torchwood directors?!

Lila felt a punch in her gut.

The class murdered the son of the directors of something that was above the government.

_**Knock 'em in the teeth now** _

_**Never let you guard down** _

_**Get some of what they’ve got** _

_**“Have its” and the “have nots”** _

_**Knock 'em in the teeth now** _

_**Never let you guard down** _

_**When they step in your house** _

_**Knock, knock, knock 'em all the fuck out** _

The news broke out and all of Paris found out what the class in Dupont did to Marin Harkeness-Jones.

The whole class, sans Nathaniel, Chloé, and Adrien, were arrested for taking part of the murder.

The murder of the son of Torchwood’s Directors and for the death of Luka Couffaine

_**Now I know there’s no one I can trust** _

_**I used to think there was** _

_**Tell me that I’m cutthroat** _

_**I think you got your eyes closed** _

_**Feel the fear and swallow back the tears** _

_**Let weakness disappear** _

_**There’s nobody but me here** _

_**The killer in the mirror** _

Luka was comforted by Marin as they spent a whole day together in the Torchwood base. Plagg purring weakly on his Kitten’s hair.

Marin’s family working on a way to make a fake body so as to have it ready so that the police can find it when looking for Marin’s “body.”

“Luka it’s fine,” he says as his boyfriend grips his waist tighter making him yelp a little and shivers as a kiss was placed on his neck.

“They tried to Murder you Ma- Ma- Marin,” he says softly.

“Yes and now they’re in deep shit. Calm down. You can now live with me.”

“I’m 17 and you’re 16,” his soulmate joked.

“Didn’t stop you from giving me hickeys and we got a large amount of messages from Damien.”

As if he heard his name, Damien Wayne rushed inside Torchwood headquarters and rushed over to Marin.

“Hello to you too Dove,” Marin yelps as he was picked up and twirled before kissed fiercely on the lips making him whimper a little from how fiercely Damien was kissing him.

As they pulled away he blushed darkly as Damien growled next to his ear.

_**Killer in the, killer in the, killer in the mirror** _

_**Killer in the, killer in the, killer in the mirror** _

“I’m going to make them pay. Make them pay for harming you Angel,” he growls out as he hugs his soulmate tightly to his chest.

“I blanked out for a while when it happened.”

“Not helping Marin.”

“Angel…”

“Sorry.”

_**Feel the fear and swallow back the tears** _

_**Let weakness disappear** _

_**There’s nobody but me here** _

_**The killer in the mirror** _

Screams and sobs could be heard outside the courtroom as the judge those who were there when Marin was thrown over the bridge guilty for his and Luka’s death.

But no one can compare to Juleka’s gut wrenching screams as she heard her brother’s name, though.

More so when Torchwood gave the autopsy pictures of Luka.

Not knowing the Soulmates were in the Torchwood headquarters just relaxing and cuddling with one another.

Happy that those who betrayed Marin were now being punished.

Thanks to Plagg, Tikki, and Trixx.

_**Killer in the, killer in the, killer in the mirror** _

_**Killer in the, killer in the, killer in the mirror** _


End file.
